All Grown Up
by ILoveHim91
Summary: AU Sequel to 'Torchwood High' don't have to read that for this to make sense . The teenagers are all grown up... kinda. It does get better further in, honest.
1. It Begins Again

**A/N : Oh yeah it's the sequel to 'Torchwood High' people! You don't really have to read that first, you can pick up on the past as it goes. I'm sorry it took so long, so much work since I've been back at school. :( Not sure how often I can update, what with school and stuff.**

**Enjoy (please) :)**

"Yes I got the invitation… Owen it's your wedding of course I'm going to go… I'll get the time off, but I have to go now, a master tailor's work is never done… Okay bye," Ianto Jones hung up the phone before throwing it onto the couch and exiting the small flat. He had lost contact with his old best friends for a while but when Owen Harper had called him saying he'd heard Ianto was a damn good tailor and he was in need of a suit for his wedding the two friends began talking again. Ianto was slightly shocked to find that Owen and Toshiko Sato were still quite good friends.

Owen had arranged to meet his old school friends at the pub one Friday night. By the time Gwen Cooper had arrived the others had already found a table and had ordered drinks, including a beer waiting for her.

"Sorry I'm a little late, another bar fight, sometimes I hate being a police officer," Gwen moaned as she sat down with her friends, "Owen did you manage to organise another brain scan for Katie?"

"Nope," he took a sip of beer before continuing, "The twats at the hospital won't listen to me. They still think it's early onset Alzheimer's."

"And you don't?" Toshiko asked.

"'Earliest in history'. There's got to be something they're missing. Anyway, I trust you are all coming to the wedding," Owen said, his mood changing in an instant.

"You know I am," Ianto said before he gulped down the rest of his beer.

"Of course I am, I've already got the time off," Gwen added happily.

"Tosh?"

"I wouldn't miss it," Toshiko said quietly. She was happy for Owen and Katie, but she couldn't help feeling a little jealous. She still hadn't completely got over her teenage crush on the man; she supposed it was just because he'd been a good friend to her.

"Have you heard from Jack yet?" Gwen asked casually.

If Ianto had any beer left it probably would be spat out all over the table at that moment, "You invited Jack?"

"Don't you still talk to him?"

"No, we stopped talking a couple of years back. _You_ still talk to him?"

"Yeah, not often, but yeah. Don't worry, I don't think he's coming to the wedding anyway."

"I thought you two were going to stay friends," Tosh said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

"We were going to, but we just stopped. He got a new boyfriend and was too busy with him to talk to me. I knew he wouldn't stay interested in me."

"Rhys and I have stayed together. If Jack didn't leave I think you'd still be together," Gwen added.

"Yeah well he did leave, so can we drop it now," Ianto said with his anger creeping into his voice.

After a few more beers Gwen had left to go back to her flat where Rhys would be waiting. Ianto had left soon after leaving Toshiko and Owen behind. He was making his way back to his empty flat. The mention of his old boyfriend got Ianto thinking about his failed relationships and occasional one nightstands over the last ten years. He wrapped his coat tighter around himself, it was summer but it was raining; typical Welsh weather. When he reached his block of flats there was a tall man trying to squeeze himself and two big bags through the door.

……………………………………………………………………

"I'm glad you're coming to my wedding Tosh," Owen said. He was drunk. When Dr Owen Harper got drunk you could tell, he didn't slur his words but there was something in his tone of voice screaming 'I'm drunk!'

"You thought I wouldn't?" Toshiko said a little surprised. She, unlike her friend, had barely touched her first beer.

"What you think matters to me," Owen replied ignoring the question.

"Okay Owen, I think it's about time you went home," she helped the drunken man out of the pub and into her car parked around the corner, "Do you need help getting to your flat?" Toshiko asked after being parked for nearly a minute outside Owen's building.

"What? No I'm fine," Owen mumbled as he opened the car door and leaned out only to be held back.

"Seatbelt."

"I knew that," he unclipped his seatbelt and got out the car. Tosh watched him to make sure he made it into the building before driving back to her own apartment.

……………………………………………………………………

Ianto didn't look up at the man as he stepped past him and held open the door for him. The man finally managed to get through the doors.

"The lift's broken; do you want a hand getting your stuff to your flat?" The man who had his back to him dropped his bags and turned around allowing Ianto to get a good look at his face.

"Ianto?"

"Jack? Wh-What are you doing here?"

"I live here now. You live here as well?"

"Yeah," Well this was awkward; the two men were stuck in an awkward silence, so Ianto repeated his earlier question, "You need a hand?"

"Oh, yeah please," the two men picked up one bag each and Jack led the way up to his flat.

"I would offer you a drink or something but I don't have anything in," Jack said when he and Ianto entered his new flat on the sixth floor of the building, one floor above Ianto.

"It's fine," Ianto said politely, "Anyway I should go, leave you to unpack."

"We should catch up some time," Jack said slightly nervously.

"Yeah, maybe," Ianto said still feeling very awkward before turning to leave.

"Ianto!" He reappeared in the doorway of the living room where Jack was standing, "Thanks."

"If you need anything else I'm just downstairs, flat 5B," Ianto forced a smile before returning to his own flat. On his way out he swore he heard a shout of 'like the suit by the way'.

……………………………………………………………………

Ianto woke up with a start when he heard a loud banging on his flat door, "Yeah I'm coming!" He shouted as he scrambled out of bed, he harshly pulled open the door, "Jack?" He didn't get a reply as familiar lips pressed hard against his.

**What do you think will happen? What do you want to happen? Review and tell me.**

**It won't all be about Jack and Ianto, I've got some plans for Owen and a bit later Tosh as well. Gwen... maybe not so much.**


	2. A Date?

**A/N : Wow, I was not expecting the response I got for doing this. Thank you to anyone who has read, reviewed or even added this to your story alerts. Hoping I won't let you down. :)**

Ianto woke up with a start when he heard a loud banging on his flat door, "Yeah I'm coming!" He shouted as he scrambled out of bed, he harshly pulled open the door, "Jack?" He didn't get a reply as familiar lips pressed hard against his. After a few seconds Jack pulled back and looked at his former-lover's face. He looked a little shocked to say the least.

"God I missed you," Jack smiled at the fact Ianto still only wore boxers to bed.

"You missed me? I thought you had a boyfriend," Ianto said coolly as he moved into the living room and leant against the back of the couch. Jack followed and stopped a few feet in front of him, with his back against the pale wall.

"I did," the Welshman looked at him blankly, "It didn't work out."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Yeah Ianto was still good at masking his feelings.

"Really?" He sounded sceptical.

"What happened?"

"He wasn't you," Jack said sounding serious.

"Oh come on Jack, that's bull. You expect me to believe that line? I mean it's a bit cheesy… even for you."

"It was worth a try," Jack said breaking into a grin. Ianto couldn't help but smile a little, that grin hadn't changed a bit, "I know I've just got back after nearly ten years, but I want to… Do you want to go on a date with me?"

"A date? When?"

"Tomorrow night," Jack looked at his watch; 2:47 am, "Well technically tonight."

Ianto studied the other man for a long moment looking for any sign of insincerity. He searched his brain for a reason to say no, he sighed heavily when he couldn't find one, "Sure, why not."

"Great," the American looked genuinely happy, but Ianto still wasn't sure how he was feeling about this, Jack clearly had time to think about this, "I'll pick you up at seven," he pushed himself off the wall and leant close to Ianto before whispering in his ear, "It's nice to see you still work out."

Ianto shut his eyes tightly only now realising he was only wearing boxers. He heard the door to his flat close loudly, "Arrogant little…"


	3. Give Us A Try

**A/N : Because the last chapter was so short I wanted to post this one as soon as. Enjoy :)**

Ianto really had no idea where he and Jack would be going on this date. That fact was truly unhelpful when he was rooting through his wardrobe for something to wear. After nearly half hour of changing outfit Ianto had finally decided, however before he managed to finish getting dressed there was a loud knock on the door. He checked his watch, 6:50pm, it couldn't be Jack. Ianto pulled up his black trousers before answering the door.

"You're early," Ianto stated as he looked the man up and down. Black trousers, dark blue shirt; hot.

"Please say that's what you're wearing tonight," Jack said grinning, looking at the bare chest in front of him. Ianto was clearly not impressed, even Jack picked up on that, "So you nearly ready?"

"I just need to finish getting dressed. Come in," Ianto moved to let Jack pass him. The American sat on the couch and watched Ianto's retreating arse in appreciation. Once the man had disappeared he began looking around the small living area. There was nothing in the room that would show anyone lived here, it was unbelievably tidy and there were no personal belongings anywhere to be seen.

"So where are we going?" Ianto asked as he appeared from out his bedroom as he was adjusting his cufflinks on his deep red shirt.

"You'll see," Jack grinned.

…………………………………………………………………

The short walk to their destination was fairly quiet, both men quite unsure of what to say to the other. That changed however when they reached the restaurant.

"Jack I can't afford this place," Ianto said quietly after they'd been seated and ordered.

"It's a date Ianto, I'm paying."

"How can you afford it?"

"My dad left me money when he died. I wasn't able to get it until I was eighteen though. I can't say I was any good at holding down a job in America."

"See what I don't get is – Thanks," Ianto said as his and Jack's meals were placed in front of them, "I don't get why you chose _now_ to come back."

"Well, my latest relationship ended a few months ago and I lost my job a little while after that. But all that matters is I'm here now," Ianto was finding it hard to read Jack now. It upset him to think he once knew this man better than anyone, but now he felt like he knew nothing.

"We stopped talking, what? Three years ago? And you just swan back in, kiss me and ask me on a date," Ianto said incredulously.

"Yeah. Okay I'll admit it; I didn't really handle that in the best way. But I saw you and… and I _needed_ to kiss you."

Both men stayed silent for a long time while they continued eating, until Ianto broke the silence, "I'm really glad you're back, Jack."

Jack tried to stop himself grinning, "So am I."

Once the men had finished their meal and Jack had paid the - very expensive – bill, they went for a walk and ended up walking across Roald Dahl Plass and stopping to look out over the bay. It was a clear night and the view was picturesque.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was barely audible.

"Yeah?" Ianto said still looking out over the bay.

Jack paused, "It doesn't matter."

"What is it Jack?" Ianto asked softly as he finally turned to face the other man. Jack cupped the Welshman's face in his hands and drew him closer. He pressed his lips softly against Ianto's. When he felt Jack's tongue try to enter his mouth, Ianto pushed the man back, "Don't."

"Oh come on Ianto," Jack said stepping closer to his former boyfriend.

"I can't go back to how things were! That was 10 years ago!" Ianto shouted causing Jack to back away from him again.

"What's stopping you Ianto?! Why can't you give us a try?!"

"We're different people now! It won't work!"

"Things haven't changed that much, you still don't trust me!"

"I do!"

"No you don't! You think I'm going to do something to hurt you!"

"I don't want to get hurt. Is that so bad?" Ianto said weakly

"Yes it is. This stupid fear is getting in the way of you being happy. There's still something between us Ianto, you can't say you don't feel it too."

"Why did we stop talking? If we really loved each other surely we would have found a way to stay together."

"I came back here. I came back for you," Ianto noticed that Jack had avoided mentioning anything about love, he just wasn't sure why.

"Why's it so easy for you to go back to how things were?"

"When my last relationship ended I thought about what went wrong, then I realised, I couldn't stop comparing him to _you_. I thought instead of repeating the same mistake again, I'd come here, to see you. Owen said you weren't seeing anyone else so I thought 'why not?'. Then, when I saw you again I had to do something, I can't say I really thought it through," Ianto appeared to be staring at him in awe, "I asked you on this date because I wanted to see whether I could still love you after being away for so long."

"And what did you find out?"

"I think I'm still in love with you Ianto Jones."


	4. What Do We Do Now?

**A/N : Sorry it's been so long. I just finished a really important piece of coursework so I have free time again :)**

"Look mate, I'm sorry. Jack asked me if you were seeing anyone, I didn't know he was going to come back here. Anyway what's the problem? I thought you'd enjoy seeing him again."

Ianto stared at the man standing next to him - the two men were on the Plass where Jack and Ianto had been the night before - how could Owen not see this coming; it was Jack they were talking about.

"So what did you do after Jack said he thinks he still loves you?"

"I froze. I didn't know what to say. After a while I told him I had to go and just went straight back to my flat not looking back. I don't know if I can love him after all this time; he seems… different in a way."

"You can't keep avoiding him forever, you live in the same building remember. You have to talk to him."

"You're right, thanks Owen."

"Of course I'm right. I've got to go; I finally managed to get Katie another brain scan."

"I hope it turns out well for you two."

"So do I."

…………………………………………………………………

As Ianto made his way back to his flat he considered his options regarding a certain American. He could give Jack another try; they were good together as teenagers – most of the time – maybe it could still work now. Plus it would be hard to avoid the man now they were living so close to each other. He could tell Jack they should just be friends for the time being and see how that developed. Ianto knew he could live without Jack, he'd gotten used to it over the last few years, so maybe he could just tell him he wanted nothing to do with him and be done with it.

Ianto was swiftly pulled from his thoughts when he reached his flat door, and saw said American leaning with his back against the door.

…………………………………………………………………

Owen watched as Katie had yet another MRI scan. Her words from only a few moments ago were replying in his head over and over. _It's like being lost a place you know really well, you can't get your bearings. Sometimes it comes back to you and sometimes… I'm sorry Owen. I don't want to put you through this._ Owen needed good news; he couldn't lose the woman he loved, not now.

…………………………………………………………………

"I think we need to talk Ianto," Jack said as he moved to allow the other man to open the door.

"Come in then," Ianto said hoping he didn't sound as nervous as he was feeling; he knew he shouldn't be feeling like this around Jack, "Coffee?" He asked as Jack made himself comfortable on the couch.

"Sure," Jack replied as Ianto disappeared into the kitchen. A few minutes later he reappeared holding two steaming mugs of coffee, as he sat down next to (but not too near) Jack he handed him one of the mugs, "Wow," Jack said in appreciation after sipping the drink.

Ianto set his drink on the wooden coffee table before speaking, "So what did you come here to talk about?"

"I think you know Ianto. I tell you I think I still love you and you run away," Ianto shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes were unable to meet the man sat beside him.

"I didn't run."

"Ianto, please, talk to me," Jack pleaded.

"We're not teenagers anymore; I don't feel the same way I did back then."

"Okay," Ianto looked up shocked. Jack's accepting this? "I understand. I don't know how I feel about you either. I might still love you, or that could just be the memory of us I love, but one thing I do know is I still want you in my life, even if that means only as a friend."

Ianto wasn't quite sure what it was, but something inside him made him gently remove the mug from Jack's grip and place it next to his, before leaning forward and wrapping his arms around a slightly confused Jack.

…………………………………………………………………

"How is that possible?" Owen asked the doctor once he had finished explaining the results to Katie's most recent scan.

"We don't know. I've never seen anything like it. It's not the brain deteriorating, it's a clear physical tumour."

"That wasn't there last week."

"Not that we saw. You were right to ask for another scan."

"So, what do we do now?" Owen gently squeezed his fiancée's hand.

"We have to view this as good news," The doctor said before turning to the woman, "Katie we need to take you into surgery soon as possible and remove the tumour."

"You understand?" Owen asked her, he could see the tears in her eyes as she stared at him silently, "Katie?"

"I can't remember your name," she answered before beginning to cry.

…………………………………………………………………

Ianto released Jack from his strong hold, "I'll be back in a minute." Jack grinned at him, before he got up and disappeared through another door. After a few moments his phone began to ring, "Jack, can you get that please."

Without hesitation Jack picked up the phone, "Ianto's phone; Jack speaking."

"_Jack Harkness?"_ A female voice sounded down the phone.

"Yeah, who is this?"

"_It's Toshiko Sato,"_ Jack couldn't help to laugh a little in surprise, _"What are you doing at Ianto's?"_

"I moved back to Cardiff a couple of days ago, we were just talking," Ianto stepped back into the living area and stood by the door watching Jack.

"_Is he there? I need to talk to him, it's important."_

"Yeah, I'll just get him," Jack handed the phone to the Welshman, "It's Toshiko, she said it's important."

"Hello?" Jack watched as Ianto's expression changed from happy to shocked and slightly worried, "Tell Owen I'll be right there."

Ianto hung up the phone, grabbed his keys and Jack's hand, "We need to get to the hospital, I'll explain on the way."

**A/N : Just bare with me, I know what I'm doing... well kinda :D**


	5. Here For You

"Where's Owen?" Ianto asked Toshiko as he jogged up to her through one of the many halls in the hospital, with Jack trailing behind him.

"He's in there, talking to one of the doctors," Tosh answered signalling to a room opposite her. She smiled when she looked up at Jack, he grinned back before pulling her into a tight hug, "It's good that you're here Jack."

"You're looking great Toshiko," the American said releasing the woman.

"What's happened?" Ianto asked seriously.

"There were complications during surgery," the woman took a deep breath, "Katie died."

Before either of the men could respond to the shocking news they heard a loud, Welsh shout, "Jack!" He almost fell to the ground by the Welsh woman who had ran down the corridor and practically jumped on him, "What are you doing here?!"

"Sorry Gwen, but I don't think now's the time for a reunion celebration," he answered as the woman climbed off him. Toshiko explained to Gwen what had happened to Katie, and where Owen was before pulling Ianto to the side to talk to him, leaving the two others to catch up.

"At least I wasn't the last person to know he's back," Toshiko said as she and Ianto sat on the plastic seats a little further down the corridor.

"It was a shock for me," Ianto continued to explain what had happened between him and Jack since the latter's return.

"Friends? You said you were happy with just being friends?" Tosh said her disbelief was very evident in her voice.

"I think I love him too Tosh," Ianto said as he looked at the man talking to Gwen, using various hand gestures, "We'll just have to see how it goes."

After what felt like hours Owen emerged from the consultant's office; as he did the four waiting for him simultaneously turned to look at the broken man. He stopped outside the door staring down at his feet. Without saying a word he turned and began walking down the corridor, seemingly not even noticing his friends as he walked past them. Jack looked at the man and began to feel slightly guilty. He'd been away for so long while Owen must have been going through hell, he'd not once mentioned anything being wrong with Katie while they talked through email. He should have known. He should have been there for him.

"Owen, wait!" Jack shouted as Owen disappeared around a corner. The American took off running after him. Jack came to a halt when he saw Owen had stopped and was stood with his back to him.

"I can't believe she's gone. We were going to get married."

"Owen…" He finally turned around. At the sight of his sore eyes and tears running down his cheeks Jack pulled the man into a tight embrace, "I'm here for you Owen, don't you forget that."

"We're all here for you Owen," Jack quickly let go of the man and turned to see the Welshwoman who had just spoken and the other two friends.

"Come on, let's get out of here."


	6. Silence

**A/N : Oh my gosh I finally got use of my computer again today! I haven't been able to use it for a long time, and therefore have not been able to write anything. Fingers crossed I won't break my computer again. Sorry about such an epic disappointment from this chapter I really wanted to explain my absence (sp?). **

It had been a week since Katie died. None of his friends knew how he would react. For the first couple of days he would refuse to leave his flat, Toshiko visited a lot bring him food making sure he ate. Ianto, Jack and Gwen had taken on the task of cancelling all the wedding arrangements.

On his third night alone Owen couldn't take the silence anymore. He wasn't sure of the time or day but he didn't seem to care. He put down the framed picture of him and Katie he would often find himself staring at, and headed straight out the door. It was dark, must have been night, the streets were quiet as he walked through the rain, not caring he was getting soaked through. Without even thinking Owen had managed to find his way to a rather quiet pub. He ordered drink after drink, until the barman refused to serve him anymore claiming he'd 'had enough'. It was at that time Ianto received a phone call.

By the time the Welshman had arrived at the pub Owen was sat outside on the pavement, head up looking at the sky letting the rain fall over his face. Ianto knew Owen was finding it hard to deal with the death of the person he loved, anyone would. Not knowing how else to handle the situation Ianto sat down next to his friend and draped his arm over his shoulder.

After a few minutes of sitting in silence Ianto suggested taking Owen back to his apartment. Owen couldn't bring himself to put up a fight, and so spent the night in Ianto's bed as he slept on the couch. When Ianto awoke in the morning it was 7:30, he stood in his bedroom doorway watching his friend for a short time. He was amazed and saddened that the once confident and sometimes cocky man could end up like he was now. Ianto knew better than to wake the sleeping man and instead he went back to his couch and reached for the phone. He called Jack, knowing he was the only one of them who wouldn't need to be going to work.

By the time Jack got to Ianto's flat Owen had woken up and was sat silently on the couch still wearing his clothes from the night before clutching a mug of coffee. Owen agreed to let Jack take him back to his own apartment so Ianto could get ready for work. The commute took 20 minutes. Before Jack had left Ianto gave him a spare key to his flat stating he needed to talk to him when he got back.

Jack made his presense known as he shut Ianto's flat door and stepped into the living room. Ianto appeared in the doorway of his bedroom standing still for a long moment before he strode over to Jack, pushed him back against the wall and kissed him hard. Jack pulled his head back as far as he could before it hit the wall behind him, "You'll be late for work," he said calmly before Ianto's lips were once again covering his own.


	7. Changed

**A/N : I've been ill so I've had time to do some more writting :) next chapter should be up soon.**

Jack sat up in Ianto's bed as the other man pulled up his trousers, "What was that for?" He asked grinning. Ianto continued dressing, ignoring the other man, "What's wrong Ianto?" Jack asked turning serious, "Ianto?"

The Welshman finally looked up at the man in his bed, he smiled weakly, "I'm sorry," noting the frown on Jack's face he continued, "I shouldn't have done that."

"What are you on about? I clearly didn't mind."

Ianto carried on as if Jack hadn't spoken, "Seeing Owen lose the person he loved... it made me think, about us. Owen and Katie had a life together and he's so torn up about her death. Since it happened I haven't been able to stop thinking about what it would be like if something happened to you, and if you didn't know how I feel about you."

"And how do you feel about me?"

"Jack..." Ianto said weakly.

"You need to say it. I need you to say it."

Ianto sighed heavily as he sat down at the foot of his bed with his back to Jack, "I love you Jack. I'm still in love with you."

Ianto could feel and hear Jack moving behind him, he was unsure of what he was doing until he felt familiar, but somehow different, lips against his neck. His unbuttoned shirt was slid off his shoulders as the lips made a trail further down his back, "I love you too. There hasn't been a day when I haven't thought about you."

"I don't believe you," Ianto said as he stood up quickly, "Ten years of thinking about me, but you never thought to come back?!"

Jack looked down at the shirt in his hands, "It wasn't that easy."

"What?"

"Nothing lasts forever Ianto. It was perfect before I left, that was the memory that I wanted. I didn't want some stupid break-up over the stupid crap we still seem to argue about. If I stayed do you really think we'd still be together now?"

"Yeah. Yeah I do. We may have argued a lot Jack, but you knew how much I loved you, at least I thought you did. We could have made it work, we always did," Ianto said with anger building up inside of him, "We've both changed Jack. You always said I was the scared one, now that's you."

"Ianto wait."

"I'm going to work. You can let yourself out," with a slam of the door he'd gone.


	8. Stay?

"Whatever you've done Jack just fix it."

"Oh hi Owen, I'm fine thanks," Jack said recognising the mans voice over the phone.

"Funny," Owen could still do sarcastic pretty well.

"I haven't done anything wrong."

"That's not what Tosh said Ianto said."

"Come again?"

"Ianto was talking to Tosh about what happened between you two. She told me because she didn't know how to help. So this is me sorting it."

"Well thanks Owen, but you really don't need..."

"Shut up. I've been making things stressful enough recently-"

"That's not your fault."

"Just listen to me. For whatever reason he needs you. I'd do anything to have someone to feel that way about me again. It's been two weeks, fix whatever you did. I have to go, I'll call you tomorrow," not giving Jack a chance to reply Owen hung up.

* * *

"Why's it always me who has to make the effort to talk to you first?!" Jack practically shouted as Ianto opened the door to his flat, at around midnight the same night. Jack didn't wait for a response before storming into the flat, "If we argue it's always me who has to make the first move and try to talk to you! Sometimes I think that you don't even care about trying to make us work, even when we were teenagers if you thought I did something wrong you wouldn't try to fix it, you'd blank me, so confident that I would come back to you!" Ianto stood unmoving trying to take in all of Jack's harsh but true words. He looked at the American who's jaw was set and had anger blazing in his eyes, "Say something then!"

"I was never confident you'd come back to me," Ianto said weakly, "You know what it was like back then, in school. You could've had anyone you wanted, always in the back of my mind I would question why you chose me. If we argued and you didn't try to fix it with me then I would have known and accepted that you just didn't want me."

The change in Jack was obvious; his stance stayed rigid but his eyes were no longer filled with anger. Anger was the emotion Jack had become most familiar with. Slowly; visably he bagan to relax, "I think we're just going to have to face it Ianto; we're always going to argue about stupid things, we're never going to have a perfect relationship, but that's not going to stop me from loving you," there was a long silence before Jack spoke again, "Trust me."

"I do trust you."

"Then are you going to give us another try?" To this Ianto nodded slowly before Jack stepped over to him and softly placed a hand on his cheek, "It's late, I should go."

Jack turned to leave but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist, he turned to face Ianto and frowned at him slightly, "Stay?"


	9. Just Friends

**A/N : Merry Christmas to those of you who celebrate :) hope it's a good one**

It started to become a regular thing. The five old friends would meet at a quiet, old-fashioned looking pub every Friday night so they could all catch up. At first Owen wasn't really up for the idea, but Toshiko managed to persuade him that now more than ever he needed his friends around him. On a few occasions Rhys had either joined them or taken Gwen home early. On this particular night Jack and Ianto were late.

"They're arguing, or shagging," Owen said rather loudly, luckily the pub was rather empty, "Bet you anything that's what they are doing _right_ now."

"Thanks for that Owen."

"Ianto told me they've agreed to be just friends, and they're actually going to stick to it this time."

"Oh come on Tosh, do you really believe they can be just friends without arguing or shagging?" Just as the words left Owen's mouth the two men in question strolled through the door, Jack was grinning while Ianto had his usual cool smile. The two made their way over to the table that the other three were occupying and sat down silently on the two free chairs between Owen and Gwen. Jack slid his seat a little closer to Ianto's and consequently moving further from Gwen.

"What?" The two men asked at the same time after noticing the other three staring at them.

"Why are you half hour late?" Gwen sounded as if she was interrogating a murder suspect.

"Someone's just moved into our building, she was trying to carry some stuff up the stairs. She looked like she needed some help," Ianto said smoothly despite Jack running a hand across his thigh.

"Couldn't she use the lift?" Owen added sounding suspicious.

"Broken again," Jack added, knowing that the position of his hand on Ianto may not allow the man to talk without giving them away. In fact the two men weren't making _all_ this up; there was a woman carrying her bags up the stairs when they left, they just left out the part that the lift wasn't broken... just occupied.

With the subject of Jack and Ianto's lateness dropped the friends continued with their normal chatter, and Jack continued work on Ianto under the table. When it reached around 10pm Toshiko left saying that she needed to be up early for work the next day, Owen offered her a lift but she declined. Gwen was the next to leave as Rhys came to pick her up so they could have an "early night". Owen then decided it was time for him to leave, he did what he normally would; say he's going home but then head out to the various bars and clubs in the area and then go home with however he picked up on the way.

"Back to mine?" Ianto asked as he finished off his pint and both men exited the pub, "You spend so much time at mine you might as well move in." Both men froze once the relised what the Welshman had said.

"Do you mean that?" Jack asked casually, "That I might as well move in?"

The man thought for a moment and smiled, "If you think you can handle living with me, yes."

Jack spun them and pushed Ianto back against the brick wall of the pub, "I think I can handle you just fine," Jack took Ianto's lower lip between his teeth and bit down causing him to gasp. The strong American grabbed the other mans wrists and pinned them either side of his head, "but can you Ianto Jones handle me," Jack breathed as he pushed himself closer to the man against the wall. Jack began kissing up Ianto's neck stopping at one point to suck and bite at the skin until he was satisified with the mark it would leave, he eventually reached the man's lips and they met with a clash of teeth and tounge. When Jack pulled back from him and released his grip on his wrists after a few minutes Ianto noticed two teenage looking girls stood across the road staring at them.

"Maybe we should go home," Ianto said signalling over to the girls. Jack turned around and grinned.

"I don't know, they seem to be enjoying the show," the scowl he got from his lover was not encouraging, "Okay, home it is," Jack said before taking Ianto's hand in his own, leaving the two girls to stare at the wall where the men had previously been.


	10. Sneaking Around

**A/N : Hope you all have a good new year :)**

"Oh, hi, is Jack in?" Gwen asked a young handsome man she didn't recognise after he had answered the door of what she thought was the American's flat.

"Sorry love, you've got the wrong address," the man said, "I just moved in a couple of days ago, you must be talking 'bout the guy who lived here before."

"Yeah, must be. You don't happen to know where he's gone do you?" The man shook his head, Gwen apologized for the interuption and made her way to Ianto's flat; he'd know where Jack's gone.

* * *

"Ignore it," Jack said into Ianto's mouth.

"Jack get off me, it could be important," Ianto said seriously, "You either let me answer the door, or we stop this now."

Jack growled at the man beneath him, "Fine, I'll get rid of them." He climbed off the bed (and Ianto) before locating his trousers and pulling them on before opening the door, "Gwen? What are you doing here?"

"What are _you_ doing here? And why are you half naked?" Gwen asked in her interrogation voice.

"I, err, I moved in with Ianto because I couldn't afford the rent on my own place, what with still being unemployed and all," Jack said feeling rather proud of his believable lie, "Come in." He directed her to the couch and sat down next to her, "So what was it you wanted?"

"You still haven't answered my other question Jack," Gwen said cooly. By this point Ianto was stood by the open bedroom door out of sight but listening to everything being said.

"I just showered," Jack said grinning at Gwen, who frowned at him in return.

"So where's Ianto?"

"Work."

"Okay... Well I was wondering if you were busy today, I thought maybe we could do something?"

"Sorry Gwen I can't. Ianto's been getting really annoyed with me, he wants me to get a job so I said I'd go job hunting today," Jack instantly felt guilty for lieing to his friend, but he and Ianto had agreed to keep their relationship a secret.

"It's fine really, maybe some other time," the two friends said their goodbyes, and Gwen left smiling almost genuinly.

"You feel guilty," Ianto said as he stepped out of the bedroom to see Jack standing leaning against the door, "We'll tell them soon."

"Yeah I know. I will kind of miss the sneaking around though," Jack moved forward and wrapped his arms around Ianto's waist and placed a soft kiss on his lips, "Now where were we?"

**A/N : Thinking I should end this soon, I have the end planned out in my head and if I write it right it could be pretty awesome.**


	11. Happy Birthday Ianto

**A/N : Sorry for the wait, back at school and having exams.**

**This may seem random to most people but Ianto's age is important to what happens near the end of this whole thing.**

**Enjoy :)**

"Gwen you know Ianto doesn't like suprises, besides it's his birthday tomorrow so it's too late to organise anything else," the woman opened her mouth to speak, noticing this Jack continued, "he'll love just being with the four of us."

Gwen sighed in defeat, she had wanted to set up a huge suprise party for Ianto's 26th but Jack, Toshiko and even Owen had to talk her down from the idea. Jack himself was hoping for a quiet night in with his lover but Gwen was determined to do something to celebrate his birthday. Being the one who is "more likely to persuade Ianto" (Gwen's words) Jack got the task of convincing the man himself to go clubbing on the night of his birthday, and Owen's imput on the matter; "good luck with that one mate."

* * *

"Do you remember your 16th?" Jack asked as he drew shapes on his lovers back with his fingers as they lay in bed facing each other.

"Hmm, you think I could forget?" Both men smiled, "You came back for me. That was my best birthday, and that whole week you spent with me was amazing. After you'd gone back to America again I didn't think I'd ever be that happy again, but I was wrong."

"I'm sorry for missing so much Ianto," Jack said sadly.

"Don't be. I'm 26, we can make up for lost time," Jack shuffled closer to Ianto joining their lips in a passionate kiss.

* * *

"You're okay aren't you Owen?" Toshiko asked as herself and Owen were walking to their usual pub half hour before they were supposed to be meeting Gwen.

"Yeah, of course. Why?" Owen said casually.

"Just making sure," Tosh gave the man a small smile.

After a few long moments of silence Owen spoke again, "Thank you Tosh, for everything."

"You helped me after Tommy died, I know it's not the same but it really meant a lot to me and I owe you. Besides, I care about you Owen," she replied without looking at him. Before Owen had the chance to reply they entered the pub to see Gwen already sitting at a table.

* * *

"Come on Jack, hurry up we need to leave now or we'll be late!" Ianto shouted through the closed bedroom door. He sighed heavily as he leant with his back against the wall next to said door. Jack stepped out of the room grinning and stood in front of the Welshman with one had held behind his back, "What?" A confussed Ianto asked. Jack brought this hand forward presenting a small black box.

"Open it," Jack said after a few moments waiting for Ianto to do something, anything. Ianto took the box and did as he was told, very slowly. "I was going to give it to you earlier but y'know." Ianto said nothing as he looked at the contents of the box clearly in awe, "Well? What do you think? It may seem a bit random but I think it kinda fits."

"I love it. Thank you," Ianto finally said as he lifted the shiney silver watch out of its case to inspect it, "It looks really expensive I hope you didn't-" He was stopped as Jack kissed him lightly.

"Let me," Jack said as he pulled back from his lover. He took the watch and carefully fastened it on Ianto's wrist.

"You're such a romantic sometimes," Ianto laughed.

"Only for you Ianto. Now let's go."

* * *

"What's keeping them so long?" Gwen asked as she checked the time on her watch; the pair were just over 20 minutes late.

"They're shagging."

"Owen, don't start that again, Tosh said that Ianto said they were just going to be friends, remember."

"It's so obvious though," both of the women looked at him blankly, "Okay, they're always late with a different excuse every time; they live together; they tried keeping it a secret the first time they got together, and it's Jack for God's sake, he's never been able to keep his hands to himself when it comes to Ianto."

Gwen's phone started ringing loudly, and she had to stand to retrieve it from the pocket of her black skinny jeans, "It's Rhys, I'll be right back." Gwen answered her mobile and walked outside. "Rhys it's fine, just leave it until I get back... I won't be too late, don't- I have to go, I'll see you later," Gwen hung up and slid the phone back in her pocket, while doing so she didn't take her eyes off Jack, who was currently kissing the man he was pressing against the wall. "Jack!" He continued with the man so she shouted again; this time he pulled back, revealing the other man, "Oh God! Ianto? I am so sorry I-"

"Doesn't matter," Ianto said quickly. He could feel his cheeks burning, he just hoped it was too dark to tell.

"Gwen hi," Jack said casually as he grinned at her, "Why don't you go in, we'll be in in a minute." Gwen nodded and complied. When Gwen had gone from sight Jack turned back to Ianto, who had found great interest in his feet, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Ianto?"

The Welshman looked up into his lovers sparkling blue eyes and smiled, "I love you Jack. I don't care if everyone knows, I _want_ everyone to know."

"Maybe we should-"

"Come on guys get your arses in here or we'll start the celebration without you!" Owen shouted as he appeared at the door of the pub.

Jack took Ianto's hand in his own and entwined their fingers, "Happy birthday Ianto."


	12. You Mean?

Ianto turned in his bed, still half asleep. He turned and layed his arm across what he was expecting to be Jack's chest, but instead he just felt the cold matress. He slowly opened his eyes allowing them time to adjust to the bright light shining through the pale curtains onto the bed. Ianto leant up on his elbow and frowned at the empty space next to him, his frown deepened as he noticed a followed sheet of paper on the pillow with his name on it. He picked up the paper and layed back against the bed, holding the paper above him so he could read it.

_Ianto,_

_I've gone out for a bit. I'll be back soon._

_Jack_

Ianto put the paper down beside him, he stayed still for a moment thinking, before getting up and heading towards the bathroom.

* * *

"Ianto?" Jack called as he stepped through the door to the flat he and Ianto shared. As the American entered the flat Ianto appeared from the bedroom and leant against the doorframe not looking happy, "What've you been doing?"

"Housework Jack, someone has to do it," Jack's grin dropped, "Where've you been?"

"I had to speak to someone about something. I'm s-"

"How is she? The woman you saw I mean," Jack looked at him increduously from his spot behind the couch.

"How do you know I saw a woman?"

"I can smell the perfume from here."

"Are you angry at me?"

"No, why would I be?"

"Because I was with a woman this morning?" Jack suggested.

Understanding exactly what he meant Ianto thought for a moment and said, "If I thought you were going to cheat on me I'd be worried everytime you stepped out the flat without me. Weirdly I do trust you." He walked over to the couch and sat down before continuing, "I'm just a little stressed."

"Well seeing as you have the day off, I'm going to make sure you relax," Jack positioned himself behind Ianto and began massaging his shoulders.

"Hmm as _amazing_ as this feels I have something else in mind," Ianto turned and sat back on his heels. Jack bent down slightly and kissed Ianto briefly on the lips before standing and stepping back from the couch. The Welshman pulled Jack towards him again with a strong hold on his hips, he slowly stood allowing his hands to travel up Jacks body until he slung them around his neck. He moved his head so his lips almost touched his lovers. Jack wrapped his arms around the back of Ianto's thighs and lifted him enough so he could get his legs over the back of the couch. When Ianto's feet softly touched the ground, the hold on his legs was released, and instead a hand was placed on the back of his neck and the other on his hip.

"You know last week, on your birthday, you said you wanted everyone to know about us?" Jack said quietly.

"Yeah," Ianto replied equally quietly.

"I was thinking we should make it official."

"You mean..?" Jack pulled his lover forward and kissed him tenderly as he rolled his hips against his.

"Yeah," Ianto thrust his head forward to meet Jack's lips in a passionate kiss.

**A/N : Okay, so I'm cutting this thing short, so there will probably be only two chapters left after this one.**


	13. Don't Worry

**A/N : So it's been like a year since I have updated. It's been bugging me for ages that I need to finish this. Sorry to anyone who was waiting for an update.**

Jack stood holding his fiancés hand waiting for the news to finally hit their friends.

"Oh my god you guys! That's amazing!" Tosh shouted enthusiastically.

"I'm really happy for you both, honestly." Owen said. As much as losing Katie still hurt, he was genuinely happy for his friends.

"I think this calls for a proper celebration don't you," Gwen said cheerily as she raised her pint, "Let's get out of this pub and do some proper drinking!" The group downed their drinks before leaving the pub and trawling the clubs of Cardiff.

…

The next morning Ianto woke up in an unfamiliar bed. As he blinked the sleep from his eyes, he noticed a rather skinny man beside him. Confusion swept over him. He quickly sat up in the bed. 'Why am I in Owen's bed?' He thought. He turned back to Owen, only to see him spooned up behind his fiancé. Ianto slid out of the bed, he was wearing boxers, that was a good sign. He found his jeans on the other side of the bed. He pulled his phone out the pocket and checked the time; 10:38. He quickly made his way out of the room to call his boss to tell him he wouldn't be in today. Just as he ended the call Ianto felt strong arms wrap around his waist.

"Morning," Jack said into his fiancés neck before kissing it softly.

Ianto turned in Jack's arms, he was wearing boxers too, another good sign, "Please tell me you remember what happened last night."

Jack laughed softly, "Owen's apartment was the easiest for us to get to. Nothing happened don't worry."

Ianto leaned in and kissed the other man slowly for a fleeting minute. When he pulled back Jack spoke again, "You never asked who the woman was that I was with the other day."

The Welshman stepped out of Jack's grip, "Who was she?" he asked cautiously.

"Don't look so scared. There's a chance she could be my boss."

"What do mean?"

"She offered me a job in a pretty big law firm."

"Jack that's great!" Ianto said happily, before frowning, "So why don't you look happy?"

"The job's in America."

"What the fuck are you two doing in my flat?" A naked Owen shouted from the doorway to his bedroom.

* * *

**A/N : I literally just wrote this. Opinions?**


	14. Never

**Enjoy :)**

"America?" Ianto shouted after Jack shut their apartment door behind them, "Fucking America!"

"Ianto calm d-"

"Wait. You suggest a civil partnership right after you got the offer? Why didn't you tell me then?" Ianto said as he spun around to face the other man.

"I wanted to discuss it with you properly," Ianto visibly calmed down, "We need to decide what we're going to do." A silence stretched out between the men, "I won't take the job."

"Don't do that Jack. You can't not take it, it's the best offer you've had. I don't want to be the thing holding you back," Jack gave Ianto a small smile, which faded when he didn't receive one in return.

"So you'll come to America with me?" Jack said with his voice full of hope. He had to ask. The look on his fiancés face told him this conversation was far from over.

"You make it sound so easy Jack. I have a life here. We have friends here. It's easier for you; it's not the first time you've left us!" Ianto almost shouted, harsher than he had intended.

"That was different! I was 16! I didn't have a choice!"

"Jack I-" Ianto instantly felt guilt wash over him.

"I can't believe I thought things would work out this time."

"What do you mean? Are you saying this isn't working?"

"Look at us! We were planning to make a proper commitment, but now we can't even decide what country we're going to be living in!" There was another silence as the room filled with a thick cloud of tension. "I need to get out of here." Jack said quickly before storming out the flat.

Ianto froze for a long moment. Everything had been so perfect, and now, now he didn't know what to do.

Jack was fuming as he ran down the stairs, he needed to get away from the ugly building. Stupid building. If Jack had had it his way he wouldn't have moved into the same building as Ianto. He would have had time to come up with a fool proof plan to sweep the Welshman off his feet. He wasn't going to lose the man he loved again, not like this.

…

It was late by the time Jack had returned to his and Ianto's flat. He crept in thinking the other man would be asleep, but as he stepped further into the apartment he could hear voices coming from the bedroom. He moved closer to the partially open door so he could hear them clearer.

"I thought I was over him, a while after we stopped talking I accepted that that was it. When he came back so did all of those feelings I had for him. I'm not sure I ever really stopped loving him."

"You have to think about it Ianto," a voice Jack recognised as Toshiko said softly, "Do you really think you can handle losing him again?"

"Honestly… no," Jack released the breath he hadn't known he was holding. He'd heard enough. He gently pushed open the door to see his friend and his love sat on the edge of the bed. Toshiko had her hand on Ianto's back rubbing soothing circles through his pale shirt.

Jack cleared his throat to make his presence known. Tosh looked up at him, "It's late I should go."

"Thank you," Ianto whispered to her as she hugged him. As she walked past Jack she paused to place a gentle hand on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile, before continuing out the room.

Jack toed off his shoes and peeled off his socks before climbing onto the bed opposite Ianto, who had moved to sit with his back against the headboard. After a moment the American climbed further up the bed over Ianto's outstretched legs to straddle the man's hips. He bent down so his lips were tantalisingly close to his lovers. The feel of Ianto's hot breath on his lips was too much. Jack closed the distance between them briefly before pulling back slightly. For the first time since he entered the room Ianto looked him in the eye. Jack could see the tears that were threatening to fall, but he wouldn't let them.

Jack broke the eye contact to slowly unbutton the shirt of the beautiful man below him. After popping the last button he ran his hands over the smooth chest the shirt had been hiding. Unable to take it anymore Ianto reached up and carded his fingers through soft brown hair before pulling Jack's head down to meet his lips once more. Both men moaned as their tongues finally met and caressed each other slowly. Ianto ran his hands up the toned chest before him. His nails dug into the skin when Jack began rolling his hip slowly against his own. Their lips parted just enough to speak, "I'm never going to leave you again Ianto. Never."

**A/N : So instead of doing the load of homework I have to do for tomorrow, I wrote this. It was so hard for me to stop writing there, I could have continued but I wasn't sure whether I should go there.**

**BTW I haven't forgotten about the other characters... except Gwen.**


	15. Progress

When Toshiko returned to her flat she had found Owen asleep on her couch. She gently sat down in the gap between his head and the arm of the couch. She tenderly moved her fingers through the man's hair, it felt soft under her touch. Toshiko sighed softly. Nothing had ever gone right between her and Owen; over the all the time the two had known each other there was always something or someone in their way, including themselves.

In their teenage years neither had thought much about the other in anything more than a friendship way. Sure it had crossed each of their minds, only never at the same time. Then when Owen had met Katie everything changed. Katie bought out a different side of Owen, one that Tosh had had the delight of seeing only a few times before. She liked that the man was able to show himself more instead of hiding behind a mask of sarcasm and roughness. That was the Owen Tosh had begun to fall for when they were younger, but she'd missed her chance.

After Katie had gotten ill, some of Owen's younger self showed itself again. As much as Tosh didn't want to admit it she had kind of missed it. She enjoyed the sarcastic banter, the expressions on people's faces as Owen was unknowingly rude to them, and she loved that she used to be one of the only people to see the inner Owen Harper.

Everything changed again when Katie passed away. Tosh hated seeing Owen self-destruct. As much as it broke her heart to do so she had to step in and hold his hand through the hardest time in her friend's life. With support from the whole group of reunited friends Owen made it through. He was still grieving of course, but he was adjusting. Progress.

Now as Tosh sat with her fingers in Owen's hair and the television playing quietly to itself, she thought about her group of friends.

Gwen. She'd never been that close to Gwen. She liked her, but she knew that if it wasn't for her other friends she probably wouldn't have spent as much time with the woman as she had done. Tosh had gone through a stage of being jealous of the girl when they were teenagers. The way the boys, including Owen, would look at her, the things she would hear them say about her. It took her a while but Tosh had eventually realized she didn't need that, she didn't want it. She was finally able to be truly happy with herself.

Ianto. One of the nicest men she had ever met. Tosh always loved Ianto's innocence and his caring nature. He was the person in the teenage group that she knew she could always count on; the one that would always do what he thought was best for everyone. The one thing that bugged her about him was his inability to choose between his head and heart and stick to listening to just one of them. She hated the pain it had caused him over the years.

Jack. There wasn't one word Tosh could think of to describe him. He was self-assured, in your face, and totally genuine. As a teenager she had often envied Jack's confidence. He could always command the attention of everyone in a room. There was always a show, but no acting, no planning, just Jack and his seemingly unstoppable energy. He'd lost his father and brother at a young age, but was quick to bounce back to help support his mother.

Owen stirred; Tosh quickly withdrew her hand from his hair.

"Tosh?" Owen said groggily.

"Yeah it's me," Tosh replied quietly.

"Did you sort Jack and Ianto out?"

"I think so," Owen was still half asleep. Toshiko could see his still closed eyes, and the slow and steady rise and fall of his chest.

"Perfect for each other," Owen said with a yawn. Tosh stood up as gently as she had sat down as to not wake the man. She padded into her bedroom and retrieved a blanket which she laid carefully over the sleeping man. She switched off the television, before going back to her bedroom, and sliding into bed.

"Perfect for each other," she whispered into the darkness.

**A/N : It felt good to write this, I started and couldn't stop. The next chapter will have plot. Please review :)**


End file.
